pawnstarsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Items/By Time To Sell
This is a list of the items by how long they take to sell. 2d+ *Artemis and the Stag (7d) *Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond (7d) *Revolver Collection (2d 21h) *Stradivarius Violin (2d 7h) *Sunken Treasure Collection (2d 1h) 12h 1m - 2d *1838 Colt Paterson (1d 8h 46m) *Cast-Iron Bank Collection (23h 20m) *Apollo Program Collection (22h 30m) *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure (19h 26h) *Kennedy Cigar Box (14h) *Albrecht Durer Print (13h 53m) *Tesla Prototype Motor (12h 13m) 6h 1m - 12h *Apollo 13 Checklist (11h 6m) *Paul Revere Collection (9h 40m) *2003 Lamborghini Murcielago (8h 19m) *Pirate Ship Float (7h 29m) *Babe Ruth Collection (7h) *Sports Championship Ring Collection (6h 40m) *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun (6h 6m) *Silver Coins, Bars, and Ingots (6h 6m) 1h 1m - 6h *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible (5h) *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent (4h) *Babe Ruth Baseball Card (4h) *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (4h) *FDR Collection (3h 53m) *Jesse James Tintype Photos (3h 53m) *Harry Houdini Straightjacket (3h 39m) *1932 Ford Roadster (3h 33m) *Abraham Lincoln Collection (3h 29m) *1940 Indian Motorcycle (3h 19m) *1941 M3 Armored Scout Car (3h 19m) *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey (3h 19m) *1861 Double Eagle Coin (3h) *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat (3h) *Colonel Sanders' Suit (2h 56m) *Founding Fathers Collection (2h 50m) *New England Patriots 2004 Super Bowl Ring (2h 46m) *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck (2h 40m) *Knapp Combination Table Saw (2h 13m) *Picault's "Perseus and Pegasus" (2h 13m) *Charles Paul de Kock Collection (2h 9m) *1965 Chevy Impala Station Wagon (2h) *First Edition "Paradise Lost" (2h) *Gold Bar (2h) *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster (2h) *Lindbergh Propeller (2h) *Nintendo World Championship Game Cartridges (2h) *Revolutionary War Bond (2h) *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection (2h) *1950s Fender Telecaster Guitar (2h) *Model T Taxi (1h 59m) *Antique Travel Kit (1h 56m) *Dali's "Alice in Wonderland" (1h 56m) *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." (1h 54m) *S&W Model 320 Revolving Rifle (1h 54m) *Antique Duck Press (1h 49m) *Antique Melee Weapons Collection (1h 47m) *1962 Cadillac Fleetwood Limousine (1h 46m) *Creepy Collection (1h 45m) *Confederate Collection (1h 44m) *Indiana Jones Whip (1h 43m) *Replica 1989 Batmobile (1h 40m) *World War II Collection (1h 38m) *Pirate Collection (1h 36m) *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin (1h 35m) *Confederate LeMat Revolver (1h 35m) *2001 Boss Hoss Trike (1h 30m) *Catholic Cardinal Ring (1h 30m) *Pin-Up Collection (1h 30m) *Antique Remington Revolver (1h 29m) *Gambling Collection (1h 29m) *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring (1h 28m) *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 (1h 24m) *Erte's "La Danseuse" (1h 24m) *1987 Jaguar XJ6 (1h 23m) *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge (1h 23m) *Halsman Einstein Photo (1h 23m) *Sir Isaac Newton Book (1h 23m) *Wells Fargo Strongbox (1h 23m) *1974 Lotus Europa (1h 20m) *1768 Lottery Ticket (1h 19m) *Breitling Emergency Watch (1h 17m) *Picasso Etching Collection (1h 17m) *John Wayne High School Yearbook (1h 15m) *Prosthetic Eyes (1h 14m) *Antique Telescope (1h 9m) *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt (1h 9m) *FDR Home Movie Footage (1h 9m) *Union Collection (1h 9m) *1884 Italian Incunable (1h 7m) *1934 Rickenbacher Frying Pan Guitar (1h 7m) *Antique Dutch Scale (1h 7m) *Antique Railroad Inspection Mirror (1h 7m) *1969 Buick Skylark (1h 6m) *"Teddy and the Bear" Cast-Iron Bank (1h 6m) *Civil War Era Bugle (1h 6m) *Dutch East India Bell (1h 6m) *James A. Garfield Letter (1h 6m) *Antique Carpenter's Chest (1h 4m) *Paul Revere Silver Spoon (1h 4m) *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug (1h 3m) *Antique Barber Collection (1h 3m) *Colonial Buttons (1h 3m) *Volcanic Arms Pistol (1h 3m) 31m - 1h *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle (1h) *19th-Century Vampire Killing Kit (1h) *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition (1h) *Apollo 13 Heat Shield (1h) *Confederate Belt Buckle (1h) *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return (1h) *Jousting Helmet (1h) *Music Collection (1h) *Ormolu Clock (1h) *Parade Saddle (1h) *Secretariat Horseshoe (1h) *Shekel of Tyre (1h) *Silver Certificates (1h) *Titanic Chessboard (1h) *1891 Drilling Combination Gun (58m) *Antique Dueling Pistols (57m) *Apollo 16 Flag (57m) *Lincoln Assassination Playbill (57m) *Salvador Dali Artist Proof (57m) *John Hancock Signature (55m) *Ohio State Football Pendants (55m) *"Speaking Dog" Cast-Iron Bank (53m) *Civil War Drum (53m) *Bowling Ball Mortar (53m) *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit (53m) *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin (52m) *Paranormal Investigation Equipment (51m) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (horizontal) (50m) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (vertical) (50m) *1973 Jeep CJ5 (50m) *Antique Ivory Sundial (50m) *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock (50m) *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin (50m) *First Three Years of Sports Illustrated (50m) *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun (50m) *Helen Keller Signed Letter (50m) *Kennedy Letters (50m) *Miniature Cannon (50m) *Original Salvador Dali Painting (50m) *Penn State 1973 Orange Bowl Championship Ring (50m) *Signed Copy of Dracula (50m) *Stardust Casino Blackjack Table (50m) *WWII US Navy Collection (50m) *Andrew Jackson Receipt (47m) *Armada Chest (47m) *Iwo Jima Battle Plans (47m) *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring (47m) *Richard Nixon Gift Clock (47m) *Senator McCarran Chair (47m) *Shrunken Head (47m) *Silver Dollar Clock (47m) *Stretch Serpent Head (47m) *Victrola Phonograph (47m) *WWI Helmet Collection (47m) *1973 Airstream Trailer (45m) *Antique Barber's Chair (45m) *Hemingway Autographed Photo (45m) *WWII Training Model Collection (45m) *Fortune Telling Machine (44m) *Youth Native American Vest (44m) *Jar Jar Binks Statue (43m) *John Wesley Hardin Business Card (43m) *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip (43m) *Pre-Embargo Cuban Cigars (43m) *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox (43m) *$1000 Bill (42m) *George Washington Funeral Coin (42m) *Infrared Heat Seeker (42m) *1861 Gambling Set (40m) *1890s Colt .45 Revolver (40m) *1940s Keypunch Machine (40m) *1942 Chicago Bears Football (40m) *1967 Ford F-100 Pickup (40m) *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy (40m) *"David Copperfield" First Edition (40m) *Antique Halberd (40m) *Autographed Gemini Photo (40m) *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo (40m) *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees (40m) *Claw Machine (40m) *Confederate Officer's Sword (40m) *Evel Knievel ID (40m) *FDR Signed Letter (40m) *Half-Scale Antique Musket (40m) *Indian Dowry Chest (40m) *Jack Johnson Signed Postcards (40m) *Marie Antoinette Diamond Buttons (40m) *WWII Training Model .50 Cal (40m) *WWII Training Model BAR (40m) *Antique Minecart (38m) *Pablo Picasso "Poor Robbie" (38m) *Pablo Picasso Dove Etching (38m) *1970 Grammy Award (37m) *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin (37m) *Colt Single Action Army Revolver (37m) *Mastodon Tusk (37m) *Metal Hand Restraints (37m) *Ulysses S. Grant Funeral Souvenir (37m) *Western Express Kiddie Ride (36m) *Civil War Cavalry Saber (35m) *Personal Robot (35m) *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon (33m) *1905 Sideshow Poster (33m) *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle (33m) *19th-Century Doctor's Buggy (33m) *Antique Flintlock Lighter (33m) *Civil War Field Desk (33m) *Crosby, Stills & Nash Autographed Guitar (33m) *Darth Maul Statue (33m) *Excelsior Accordion (33m) *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss (33m) *Lindbergh Case Documents (33m) *Mosconi Memorabilia (33m) *Presidential Campaign Buttons (33m) *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter (33m) *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon (33m) *Soviet Launch Key (33m) *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe (33m) *West Point Cadet Jacket (33m) *"William Tell" Cast-Iron Bank (33m) *1750 Blunderbuss (32m) *Egg-Laying Vending Machine (31m) *Vintage Binnacle (31m) 16m - 30m *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp (30m) *1863 Sharps Carbine (30m) *1886 Winchester Rifle (30m) *18th-Century Flintlock Pistol (30m) *"Artillery" Cast-Iron Bank (30m) *Autographed Photo of The Who (30m) *Chronometer (30m) *Clint Walker Jacket (30m) *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine (30m) *First Acts of Congress Book (30m) *McClellan Pack Saddle (30m) *Native American Tobacco Statue (30m) *Navy Searchlight (30m) *Ottoman Weapon Collection (30m) *Rembrandt Etching (30m) *Tattoo Kit (30m) *Union Uniform Jacket (30m) *Wayne Gas Pump (30m) *Wooden Motorcycle (30m) *WWI US Military Flamethrower (30m) *1676 Spanish Silver Coin (27m) *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle (27m) *1902 Sears Pump Organ (27m) *1929 World Series Press Pin (27m) *Antique Diving Helmet (27m) *Antique Political Dolls (27m) *Autographed "The Godfather" Script (27m) *Carlo Gambino Signed Check (27m) *Glass Target Balls (27m) *Revolutionary Currency (27m) *Sonny Liston Autographed Bell (27m) *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank (27m) *World War II Grenade (27m) *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs (27m) *1772 Fusee Pocket Watch (25m) *1777 Charleville Musket (25m) *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun (25m) *1961 B&Z Electra-King Electric Car (25m) *"Dewey Defeats Truman" Newspaper (25m) *"Don Quixote" Collection (25m) *Antique Coffee Grinder (25m) *Baldwin Howard Grand Piano (25m) *Bulletproof Vest (25m) *Caesar's Palace Armor (25m) *Civil War Diaries (25m) *Curta Calculator (25m) *Gunsmoke Props (25m) *Japanese Air Raid Siren (25m) *Winston Churchill Letter (25m) *1735 Boston Map (23m) *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick (23m) *Antique Barber Pole (23m) *Calf Roping Machine (23m) *Flintlock Musketoon (23m) *Gruen Pendant Watch (23m) *Kentucky Long Rifle (23m) *Miniature Suit of Armor (23m) *Plant and Spider Fossils (23m) *Siegfried and Roy Rickshaw (23m) *WWI Marine Helmet (23m) *WWII Land Mine Training Kit (23m) *1930s Slot Machine (22m) *Antique Scottish Knives (22m) *First Edition "A Yankee in King Arthur's Court" (22m) *Fold-Over $1 Error Note (22m) *LeCoultre Atmos Clock (22m) *Bamboo Fishing Rod (21m) *High Wheeled Bicycle (21m) *Stunt Suit from "Driven" (21m) *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol (20m) *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon (20m) *1914 $20 Bill (20m) *1920s Remington Typewriter (20m) *Antique Billiard Items (20m) *Antique Cane Gun (20m) *Antique Peg Leg (20m) *Antique Railroad Bonds (20m) *Antique Spotlight (20m) *Art Deco Penny Scale (20m) *Civil War Era Flask (20m) *Demijohn (20m) *Dueling Pistol (20m) *Early 1900s Power Shear (20m) *G-Suit and Helmet (20m) *Gibson Mandolin (20m) *Gun Lighter Collection (20m) *Piece of a D.B. Cooper $20 Bill (20m) *Stained Glass Windows (20m) *Three Dog Night Keyboard (20m) *Vintage Fishing Lures (20m) *Vintage Hand Dryer (20m) *Vintage Roulette Wheel (20m) *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw (20m) *WWI German Officer Helmet (20m) *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker (18m) *Antique Music Box (18m) *Shark Teeth (18m) *1932-S Washington Quarter (17m) *Antique Train Set (17m) *Ball And Chain (17m) *Burnside Carbine Rifle (17m) *Carriage Strongbox (16m) *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car (16m) *WWII Air Corps Uniform (16m) 1m - 15m *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver (15m) *Arkansas Toothpick (15m) *Japanese WWII Sword (15m) *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans (15m) *Revolutionary War Commission (15m) *Signal Cannon (15m) *One-Ounce Silver Bars (14m) *Railroad Lanterns (14m) *Western Novelty Dummy (14m) *Antique Printing Press (13m) *Young & Sons Survey Instrument (13m) *"Fat Man" Steering Wheel (12m) *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass (12m) *Antique Washing Machine (12m) *Coal Scrip Coins (12m) *Franco-Prussian War Saber Bayonet (12m) *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos (12m) *Manhattan Firearms Pepperbox Revolver (12m) *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb (12m) *Spanish-American War Photos (12m) *V-44 Military Knife (12m) *1899 Irish Blackthorne Walking Stick (11m) *1920s Ukulele Banjo (11m) *Antique Potty Chair (11m) *Antique Toy Army Truck (11m) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster (11m) *Select-o-vend Candy Machine (11m) *WWII Bond Posters (11m) *1988 Apple IIGS Computer (10m) *AL Baseball Collection (10m) *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno (10m) *Antique Key Gun (10m) *Antique Thermometer (10m) *Battle Axe (10m) *Big Six Gambling Wheel (10m) *Electioneering Device (10m) *Energy Totem (10m) *Hog Oiler (10m) *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album (10m) *Olympic Gold Medal (10m) *Ottoman Empire Dagger (10m) *Rohm Cigarette Lighter (10m) *Antique Lebenswecker (9m) *Armour Security Badge (9m) *Congolese Chief Sword (9m) *Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol (9m) *Vintage Payphone (9m) *WWI German Troop Helmet (9m) *Antique Dynamite Detonator (8m) *Antique Harmonica (8m) *B-29 Navigation Dome (8m) *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy (8m) *Gold Sunglasses (8m) *Grover Cleveland Signed Document (8m) *Hanovia Sun Lamp (8m) *Sawback Bayonet (8m) *US Trench Knife (8m) *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy (8m) *1916 National Cash Register (7m) *"War of the Zombies" Poster (7m) *Corn Shucker (7m) *Edison Home Phonograph (7m) *Harpers Ferry Musket (7m) *Liberty Passes (7m) *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits (7m) *Philippines Kris Sword (7m) *Sahara Casino Chips (7m) *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull (7m) *WWII-Era Garrison Flag (7m) *Au Lion Trench Knife (6m) *Portable Gramophone (6m) *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator (6m) *Supermen Of America Ring (6m) *Vintage Lasonic Boombox (6m) *WWII USAF Bomber Helmet (6m) *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer (5m) *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife (5m) *Antique Comptometer (5m) *Antique Football Helmet (5m) *Antique Spinning Wheel (5m) *Antique Tricycle (5m) *Flax Bow (5m) *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy (5m) *Master Violet Ray #11 (5m) *Musical Jolly Chimp (5m) *Pancho Villa Marionette (5m) *Penguin Cigarette Lighter (5m) *Piggy Cook (5m) *Practice Bomb (5m) *Solar Therapy Device (5m) *Superman Record Player (5m) *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera (5m) *Vintage Military Lighter (5m) *Vintage Scooter (5m) *WWII Blood Chit (5m) *WWII Enemy Plane ID Card and Compass (5m) *Apollo 17 Photos (4m) *Confederate Money (4m) *Hitler Novelty Matches (4m) *Knights Of The Round Table (4m) *Spuds MacKenzie Lamp (4m) *Taxidermied Butt Head (4m) *Vintage Waffle Maker (4m) *WWII Navy Uniform (4m) *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket (3m) *Antique Razor (3m) *Austrian Pinfire Pistol (3m) *Baby Gas Mask (3m) *Foxhole Lighter (3m) *JFK Memorabilia (3m) *New Mexico Tax Token (3m) *Rubik's Cube (3m) *Russian Cop Hat (3m) *Super Bowl Pins (3m) *Vintage Metal Detector (3m) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 (2m) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 (2m) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 (2m) *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 (2m) *Antique Duck Pull Toy (2m) *Bag of Stamps (2m) *Berlin Wall (2m) *Celestial Navigation Trainer (2m) *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle (2m) *Mark 1 Military Knife (2m) *Vintage Cellular Phone (2m) *Vintage Geiger Counter (2m) *1941 Tax Book (1m) *Antique Watchmaker's Tool (1m) *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin (1m) *Speed Reading Machine (1m) *VZ24 Bayonet (1m) *1913 Inaugural Federal Tax Form (30s) Category:Items